NCIS playlist
by countrynciscatlover
Summary: Ten fics about songs on the team dynamics you will see a lot of friendship and paring fics. Not that good at summaries, please give it a chance after reading a chapter please suggest your favorite paring and a line in a song that reminds you of that pair thanks to my beta Loverofallthingsmusic who took the time read these over. Read the first chapter to see how I write these fics
1. Wife and Kids

Chapter One: _Wife and Kids_

|NCIS|

**So I was reading tweets from Sean Murray and Michael Weatherly. They both said that McGee and DiNozzo will have more "bromance" moments this coming season, so why not do it with fics about songs. Heads up these are not song fics. They are inspired by a line in a song that reminds me of Tony's and Tim's brotherly love. I also threw in some of the team dynamic as a family and chapters about one character. And the chapters are named after the songs. None of the chapters are related as soon as I'm done with this you can read the chapters in any order you want. I hope you listen to the songs based off the chapters after you're done reading. This chapter is a little short to give you an idea what it will be like. **

**You know you're obsessed with ****NCIS** **crime show dramas when: Your whole British literature class starts a whole conversation on** **NCIS crime show dramas, and the teacher is the one who technically started it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, the character or the actors who play them, any of Gibbs that are mentioned, and I also do NOT own any of the songs. All I own is a library card to let me access the computers for an hour to type this and I also own a flash drive why I can save any of my work.**

**P.S. I can't say it enough but thanks to my wonderful beta Loverofallthingsmusic for taking the time edit this for me once again.**

**P.P.S. Happy labor day to my readers in New Zealand **

|NCIS|

_"I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids_

_Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in _

_Saying, 'Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show what I did'_

_I still hope one day dream about the look on a woman's face _

_That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain _

_Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with _

_Maybe I will have a wife and kids_

_Maybe someday..."_

|NCIS|

It had been a long week for the team. It was not that uncommon for them to have cases that have Navy personal missing. It just threw the team for a loop when all of the missing petty officers were going on a third deployment, and all had wives and children under the age of five. Luckily, they found the guy who kidnapped the officers, and reunited the officers with their wives and children. After an emotional reunion in the bullpen, Tony invited McGee to have a movie night because 1) they had not had one in a while, and 2) it was a way they could get their minds off the case.

Tony and Tim sat on Tony's couch, trying not to fall asleep and nursing their beers. When the third movie was over, they both silently decided that it was bed time. Tony gathered extra blankets for Tim and thought about the case. Putting the blanket on the couch for Tim, Tony blurted without thinking, "Do you imagine yourself in the future with a wife and kids?"

Tim looked at him and said, "I won't answer that question until you answer it yourself."

Tony scratched his head and finished what was his now lukewarm beer.

"I don't know. I mean sometimes...I wished I had told her," he trailed off.

Tim looked up and said sympathetically, "I know Tony. Don't beat yourself up over that. Look the bright side, though, if she is the Ziva we all know, she will come back. The second she steps foot back in D.C., she will come and see you."

Tony smiles looks at the clock and bright red number flash 1:30 am. "Look it's too late...or too early...whatever. The point is forget I brought it up."

"Okay. Good night, Tony"

"Yeah, good night Tim."

Tim watched Tony disappear into his room and said quietly to himself, "To answer your question Tony, yes, in the future I do imagine my future with a wife and children. I think you might know who my future wife is. She's really hyper when she has a Caf-Pow!, and she is always nice to everyone. But I am having the same problem you had with Ziva, I'm too scared to ask her."

He's about to fall asleep, when he hears Tony say from his room, "You know I can help you with that. Can't wait until this time next year when I tell this story for my best man's speech."

Tim groaned, then laughed, his last thought before falling asleep, "Tony is right about the best man thing and is probably right about this time next year."

Song: _Wife and Kids _Sung by: Kenny Chesney


	2. The Call

Chapter Two: _The Call_

|NCIS|

**This next chapter is about really good song all the way around. But I really like first verse and first course. I highly recommend you listen to the song after reading this chapter. The name of the song and who it is sung by is at the bottom. This one of favorite chapters I wrote in any of my fan fiction stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, the characters, or the actors who play them, any of Gibbs rules that are mentioned, and I also do NOT own any of the songs. All I own is a library card to let me access the computers for an hour to type this and I also own a flash drive where I can save all of my work.**

**Let me know what your favorite pair is at NCIS and give me a line in a song that reminds you of that pair.**

|NCIS|

_"Today was going be the day _ _He'd already wrote the note_ _And parked that Chevrolet_ _At end of that dead end road _ _Had his finger on the trigger; just about end everything _ _He was taking was one last long breathe; when he heard his cell phone ring _ _And his best friends say man where you been? _ _We're headed down to the lake this weekend _ _You better not miss it 'cause buddy I swear _ _It won't be the same If you ain't there_ _And I told that girl you like so much _ _You were coming along and her eyes lit up _ _I better let you go man I really hope I didn't catch you in the middle of anything _ _He said you kinda did but I don't at all _ _I'm glad you called."_

|NCIS|

Tony was living a pretty good life until his mother died. That was when everything started to go downhill- really quickly. His father would bring in random girls and would get drunk and beat Tony to a pulp, saying it was his fault that his mother died. A couple of days ago, he made a mistake. A young girl almost died because of this mistake.

|NCIS|

_Two days ago_: "Clear," Tim and Ziva yelled at the same time. "Clear," Gibbs called right after. Tony entered the room and all of them heard "Clear. NCIS- put your weapon down!" All three of them ran down the hallway, weapons drawn, to find Tony. There he was, standing in the middle of the room pointing his weapon at the criminal they had been searching for, Joe, and the five year girl, Kaye. Joe had a gun barrel to her head. Yesterday, they had found out that Joe was Kaye's biological father, and the mother would not have Kaye near Joe. Joe snarled, "What is NCSI?" Tony answered, "NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Put your weapon down, and then we'll talk. I don't want scare your daughter by having to shoot you." "You don't understand, man! I just want my daughter to remember me." Tony, by now, was getting really frustrated with him, "Well, she will remember you holding her hostage, even though she is still young. This is a very traumatic experience. Not only that, but when people remember and talk about times of their childhood, they talk about memories in their lives between the ages of five and eight. So she will remember this for the rest of her life, right sweetie?" Kaye nods and sends Tony a smile. "I'm not letting her go, because it's her fault that this is going on the first place. Hear that, sweetie? This is your fault." Speaking of remembering your childhood, that's when his father's drunken words hit him. "It's your fault!" His farther's words pounded in his head. He turned off his safety off and heard two more safeties go off. He knew they were Tim's and Ziva's. He knew he was not the only one the words hit. Eli still blamed Ziva for her mother's and Tali's deaths. Even though Tim's mother did not die like Tony's and Ziva's, Tony had a feeling that the Admiral blamed Tim for the divorce that Tim's mother and the Admiral went through. "I'm going ask you one more time-put down the weapon!" Tony said forcefully. "No!" That's when the safety on Joe's gun went off, and Kaye began to cry. That's also when all three of the agents' guns went off. Kaye came running up to them, and all three of them bent down to Kaye's height. Ziva said, "Kaye, honey, I'm Special Agent Ziva David. These are my partners, Special Agents Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call them what everyone else calls them- Tim and Tony." Pointing to Tim and Tony, both men sending her a smile. Tim asked her, "Can you do us a favor? As soon as you do it, we'll take you to see your mommy." Kaye nodded. Then, Tony spoke up, "Okay, I'm going to wrap you up in my jacket and carry you outside where you can get checked out. Does anything hurt, Kaye?" She nodded her head and showed them were it looked like a bullet had grazed her head. Then, Tony said "Okay, honey, just look at me. We'll be outside in just a minute, then you'll get to see your mommy!" Tony wrapped his jacket around her small, shivering body, gathered in her in his arms, and carried her outside. On the way out, Kaye asked, "Are you the one who shot my daddy?" Tony nodded and replied, "Yes, all three of us did. Your dad told you it was your fault that he was in this mess, and it wasn't. All three of us, Tim, Ziva, and I, all had something happen to us that our fathers said the same thing to us." Kaye asked, "Oh, did you kill him?" Tony knew that Joe would not have survived, but he didn't know for sure. "I don't know. I have go back and check, but I hurt you in the process. If I had more concern about just getting your daddy into custody and not focusing on what my father said to me, you would not have gotten hurt." Kaye nodded at his response.

|NCIS|

Today, he is in his truck on a side of D.C were no one seems to go anymore. He takes out his NCIS service weapon and points it at his head. While taking a last breath, he thinks about the people he's leaving behind, and all the people he might see again. One person who makes him reconsider what he's doing is Ziva. She had once said, "I always lose people who I get to close to." It was not fair to her, but he couldn't keep endangering people's lives, hers included, just like he had written in his note. His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone started ringing with an unknown number. Half of him thought, "I should answer this, that way they have a time stamp." The other half thought, "I knew I should have left this at home." He answered it anyways. "Hello?" Tony said. "Hey, Tony. It's Tim. I just got a new number, and I need tell you something." There was a long pause. Finally, Tony snapped, "McGoo, I don't have all day!" "Oh, right, sorry! Tony, you know how Gibbs had been working on a new boat?" "Yeah, and-" "And get this, Tony! He is letting us, Ziva, Abby, you, and me, use it this weekend at the lake. He will stay here in case something happens to us or something comes up while we are away. What do you say?" "I don't think I want to…" McGee cut Tony off, "Awww-come on, Tony! It will be fun! It won't be the same if you're not there, either cracking jokes about fishing or spouting quotes about boat-related movies. Not only that, but I might have told Ziva you were coming..." "McGee, either you told her or you didn't, but I have a feeling you did." "Yes, Tony, I did. When I did, though, her eyes lit up! She is so excited that you are coming! I gotta go. I hope didn't catch you in the middle of doing something." Tony felt a lone tear streak down his cheek, "Yes on both: going to the lake and catching me in the middle of something. McGee whatever you do, never regret catching me in the middle of doing something today, if you say sorry about interrupting today I will give you a hard head slap. I'm really glad you called." With that, they hung up, and Tony made his way back home, knowing this week would end better than it started.

Song: _The Call_ Sung by: Matt Kennon


	3. Blood Brothers

Chapter Three: _Blood Brothers _

|NCIS|

**Like I said in the first chapter, the chapters are named after the songs, and the story itself is about a line or a whole verse or the chorus that reminds me of this bromance. Not the whole song. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS, the character or the actors who play them, any of Gibbs that are mentioned, and I also do NOT own any of the songs. All I own is a library card to let me access the computers for an hour to type this and I also own a flash drive why I can save any of my work.**

**Let me know what your favorite pair is at NCIS and give me a line in a song that reminds you of that pair.**

|NCIS|

_"Take a bullet for each other"_

|NCIS|

_Five days ago_: "Whoa, can you repeat that again?" Tony asked. Vance happily answered, "Ned Banner has been targeting Navy petty officers who are brothers, and he has been killing the older brother because his older brother was KIA (Killed In Action) two months ago. What I want you two to do is to act like brothers in the Navy, that way Ned can earn your trust. Then, you can bring him in." Now it was McGee's turn to speak. "Are there any other agents that would be good for this assignment?" Vance answered, "All the agents who work here are good agents, if they weren't, they would not be working here. However, they would not be as convincing as you two will be." The undercover mission was going as planned. Tim and Tony did not like the it, but they got stuck with the names First and Second Class Petty Officers McNozzo. After getting Ned to trust them and admit to the murders, it was enough to bring him.

On their way to pick up Ned to actually take him in for questioning, Tony brought up McGee's next book. "So, is this case going to be in your next book? It should be. This has been one weird case." Tony got went up to the door and knocked. No answer. McGee picked the lock on the door, and they entered the living room with their guns drawn. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them that said, "Put your guns down, and turn and face me." Both agents did as they were told. "State your names. I have a feeling that you guys are not petty officers." Tony answered, "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and this is Special Agent Timothy McGee. We're NCIS, Ned. We were coming by to take you in for questioning." Ned responded, "I did nothing." Tim snapped, "Are you sure about that, because holding two federal agents hostage is a crime. Not to mention the fact that before you knew we were NCIS agent, not petty officers, you said you did it. That seems plenty guilty to me." Ned started to get annoyed. "Shut up, both of you. You two act more like brothers now than in you did in uniform!" Both Tim and Tony chuckled at the comment, and Ned said, "Now one person in this room needs to die. I will be back after you two decide." With that, Ned left. Tony said, "I'm wearing a vest. I will say he can shoot me. As soon as he shoots me, you can tackle and cuff him." "That sounds fine, but what if he shoots you in the head, Tony?" "Have you heard of the saying, 'If you plan out a plan, no matter how much it is organized, one part of it will always messed up'?" "Yeah." "Well, Tim, if Ned shoots me in the head, then he shoots me in the head. Just keep going with the rest of the plan." Tim was nervous when Ned returned, and Tony told Ned to shoot him and not McGee. After the shot went off, Tim tackled Ned to the ground and cuffed him. When the rest of the team arrived and Ned confessed, Tim went over to Tony and said, "Thanks." Tony just smiled and said, "No need to thank me. I've always thought of you as the little brother I never had, and that's what brothers do. They'll take a bullet for each other and have each other's backs." Tim smiled and said, "I know. I've always thought of you as the big brother I never had. Just to let you know, I'll do the same for you if we get in another situation like this. I hope not any time soon, though!" Both of them laughed.

Song: _Blood Brothers_ Sung by: Luke Bryan


	4. Starlight

Chapter 4: _Starlight_

**A/N: So this line of the song is requested by the user Padfoot2007. It's a really good song, but I had a hard time finding a time frame to write the story. Then it came to me that this could take place during the reception of my story ****_Family Again_****. You know how the bride and the groom have their first dance as husband and wife? I decided to write this chapter about Ziva and Tony's first dance as husband and wife. You don't have to read ****_Family Again_**** to understand this chapter, but it will make me happy if you do read it. **

**Do any of you have a line from one or all of your favorite songs that reminds you of either the team's dynamics, how the act like a family or any pair you ship at NCIS?**

**The characters I can write about are: Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate (the person, not the fish), Jenny, Mike, Vance, Ari, Ducky, Palmer, CGIS Abby, and Fornell.**

**Please put it in either the review box or PM me. Make sure you include the pairing or say "team song", the song title, who sings the song, and the line that reminds you of the pair or the team.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the actors/actresses that play them, nor do I own any of the songs that belong to artist.**

|NCIS|

_My life. _

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to reignite all the souls _

_That would die just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away Never fade away_

|NCIS|

Everyone was having a good time at the reception. The guests were joking with one another, and few were dancing.

The DJ announced, "Okay, everyone, it's time to clear the dance floor for the bride and groom, as they dance to their first song as husband and wife."

Tony whispered to Ziva, "Dance with me!"

Ziva laughed and said, "I do not think I remember the last time you said that to me."

When they got to the middle of the dance floor, the melody started. They looked into each other's eyes as they started slowly swaying back and forth.

As soon the song started, Tony asked Ziva, "Did you request this song?"

"No, Tony, I did not, and you just answered my question"

"What's that?"

"I thought you requested it, but since you asked me, I know you did not."

He whispered his favorite line softly in her ear and said, "I have a felling I know who did request this song. You must have told her this is your favorite song as well."

"If you are talking about Kristy, then yes, I did tell her this is my favorite song."

After the song finished, Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, "Promise not to fade away again."

Ziva looks up at him, kissed him sweetly, and replied, "I promise Tony. Neither me nor Avigail nor Asher will fade away, because we love you way too much to fade away, Tony."

Tony felt tears threaten to fall, and then kissed her tenderly, and huskily murmured, "Thank you."

**Song: ****_Starlight_**** Sung by: Muse**


	5. When I'm Gone

Chapter 5: _When I'm Gone (Cups)_

**A/N: These next two chapters are songs requests from****Hope'sFace****. The true song is ****_Cups (When I'm Gone)_****, but since this chapter about Kate's death, I just named the chapter****_When I'm Gone_****. **

**This takes place a little bit before Ari shoots Kate. **

**For this chapter, I recommend you to look up the song and listen to it before reading the chapter. It will make more sense.**

**Do any of you have a line from a song that reminds you of either the team's dynamics, how the act like a family or any pair you ship at NCIS? Please put it in either the review box or PM me. Make sure you include the pairing or say "team song", the song title, who sings the song, and the line that reminds you of the pair or the team.**

**The characters I can write about are: Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate (the person, not the fish), Jenny, Mike, Vance, Ari, Ducky, Palmer, CGIS Abby, and Fornell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the actors/actresses who play them, or the songs that I use.**

|NCIS|

Kate was looking through the dead petty officer's bank statements, when a paper ball was launched at her and landed on her keyboard.

"What do you want, Tony?" "Nothing. I just wanted to see what you would do."

Kate gave him a death glare.

"Well, unlike you, I'm actually working. Anyway, you better do your work. Gibbs will be back any minute from his coffee break."

"Oh, Kate," he sighed, "I did do my work. I interviewed the petty officer's mother, just like Gibbs asked. All I have to do is wait for him to come back, so I can can tell him the information the mother gave me. In the meantime, anyways, I will bug you."

"You know what, Tony? One of these days, you will miss me when I'm gone. When I leave NCIS, you will miss messing around with me, and I doubt that the next person who will sit here will not like all your fooling around while they are trying to work."

Tony had a blank stare on his face, then said, "Two things: (1) They will get used to it like you did, and (2) You might need change your plans"

"What do you mean, Tony"

Tony sighed and said, "You said 'When I leave NCIS.' That needs to be changed to 'If I leave NCIS.'" Tony gave Kate a look, then Kate said, "You're right, when working for Gibbs, you have no social life." Tony laughed, walked over to Kate desk, leaned against it, and said "If you do leave NCIS, I will miss more than just messing with you." Kate saw seriousness in his eyes and asked, "What all would you miss about me?"

"Well, I would miss your hair, your smile, your walk, your talk, and all those other little things."

Kate smiled. "You really can be sweet when you want to be, Tony. Now, let's go back to work before we totally embarrass ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea, Kate."

With that, they both went back to work and acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

**Song: _Cups (When I'm Gone) _Sung by: Anna Kendrick**


	6. On My Way

**A/N: Here is another song fic requested by Hope'sFace. Basically Tony and Ziva have been writing letters back and forth to each other after Tony leaves her in Israel. This is cool because this chapter coincides with Cote/Ziva birthday.**

**Do any of you have a line from one or all of your favorite songs that reminds you of either the team's dynamics, how the act like a family or any pair you ship at NCIS? Please put it in either the review box or PM me. Make sure you include the pairing or say "team song", the song title, who sings the song, and the line that reminds you of the pair or the team.**

**The characters I can write about are: Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate (the person, not the fish), Jenny, Mike, Vance, Ari, Ducky, Palmer, CGIS Abby, and Fornell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the actors/actresses who play them, or any of the songs, they belong wholly and entirely to the artist.**

**P.S. Thank you to my wonderful beta Loverofallthinsmusic, I know I say it enough but she has betatting all these fics, without a pair of seconded eyes look over this chapter, ****this chapter would not turned out better than I have imaged**. Virtual hug to you. :)

|NCIS|

_And when you feel no saving grace_

_Well I'm on my way_

_On my way_

_And when you're bound to second place_

_Well I'm on my way_

_On my way_

_So don't believe it's all in vain_

_Cause I'm on my way_

_On my way_

_The light at the end is worth the pain_

_Cause I'm on my way_

_On my way_

|NCIS|

Dear Ziva,

I don't know if this will arrive on, before, or after your birthday. Happy birthday, either way!

I miss you every day, too, Sweet-heart.

I love getting your letters! It always brightens up the end of my week! I read them over and over again. I'm pretty sure one of them has all the ink, because it was so...emotional to hear from you.

I got your letter from last time. I did not expect this either.

I wish I could drag you back and tell you it will be ok, but I have to tell you that in this letter.

All I can say is "Sorry." I kind of feel guilty about this whole situation...I keep counting to a million, then do it again, every single day, hoping you'll come back.

When you opened this envelope, you will have found a necklace and ring. The necklace is for your birthday. The ring is for forever.

I know this is not the most ideal proposal, but this is all I can do right now.

I'm dead serious about this, Ziva, now especially with little DiNozzo. I never been more serious about anything in my life, so, Ziva David, will you marry me and become Mrs. DiNozzo?

I know I'm not with you now, but I'll be there when you wear white. Hey, if this is any consolation, if you say yes, you don't have to change your initials!

So, the decision is up to you now.

I better go, since this page is running out of room.

Send me pictures and tell me a date when our project should be done, I will take time off.

Count to a million every day and when you make it to a million, count to a million again, because we'll be together soon! I promise!

Love you forever and always,

Your only special agent,

Anthony DiNozzo

**Song: _On My Way _**

**Sung by: Boyce Avenue**


	7. My Best Friend

Chapter 7: _My Best Friend _

**A/N: This song fic is requested by McCountry Girl. This is a McAbby fic, so it was very fun to write. **

**Do any of you have a line from a song that reminds you of either the team's dynamics, how they act like a family, or any pair you ship at NCIS? Please put it in either the review box or PM me. Make sure you include the pairing, or say "team song", the song title, who sings the song, and the line that reminds you of the pair or the team.**

**The characters I can write about are: Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, Kate (the person, not the fish), Jenny, Mike, Vance, Ari, Ducky, Palmer, CGIS Abby, and Fornell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the actors/actresses that play them, or any of the songs, since they belong to artist.**

**P.S. This chapter again turned out better than expected, thanks again to Loverofallthingsmusic for editing this chapter**

|NCIS|

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

|NCIS|

It had been a crazy case that involved way too many things.

For one, the person the team wanted to question, was one of Abby's exes. Two, the team could find absolutely no a trace of him.

Abby went home that night promising Tim she would call him as soon as she got home.

"Tim, you have no need to worry about me. I will be fine! I will even call you when I get home, if that makes you feel any better?"

"Yes, it would, Abby. Don't do anything when you get home. Open the door, shut it, then call me, okay?"

Abby placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and said, "I will be fine Timmy! You're so sweet when you're protecting your friends." Tim smiled at her comment and kissed her on the head.

Abby opened her apartment door, shut it, picked up the phone, and called Tim.

She had just pushed the "Send" button, when she heard someone say, "I would not do that if I were you."

|NCIS|

Tim was waiting by his home phone and glanced at his cell phone every couple of seconds, wishing it would ring, buzz, do something.

When his cell phone went off and saw it was Abby, he let out a sigh of relief. He picked up, but before he could say anything, he heard someone on the other end say, "I would not do that if I were you." He grabbed his badge and gun, and made his way to Abby's apartment.

|NCIS|

Abby was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room, hoping two things: that the call went through and Tim way on his way and that her ex wouldn't shoot her.

"Your friends think they're so clever, but they are not. If they were, they would have found me already."

"What do you want, Mike?"

Mike just laughed as he walked over to the chair that he tied her too and said, "Oh, sweet Abby. I want you, because you never gave me anything I wanted."

He started to unbutton her shirt, and she began to cry.

Even though her vision was blurred with tears, she managed to see Tim coming up behind Mike and point his gun at Mike's head.

He said, "If you don't remove your hands from her, I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Mike lifted his hands above his head, but instead tackled Tim. Luckily, Tim was faster and was able to to flip him over and cuff him.

When Mike was dropped off at headquarters, Tim and Abby both gave their statements. Then, they went back to Tim's apartment to watch a movie.

As Tim popped the DVD in, Abby asked, "Where did you learn moves like that, Timmy?"

Tim laughed and said, "Let's just say when I write Ziva her monthly letter, I will be thanking her. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Are you okay?"

Abby looked into his hazel eyes and saw his concerned, caring expression. "I'm fine Tim. I don't why, but why did you come to rescue me?"

Tim pushed back some hair behind her ear and said in a low voice, "Because I was worried, Abby. I don't know what I'd do without you here with me." He leaned down, gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and whispered against them, "And don't ever forget that, okay?"

Abby nodded her head _yes_ and pulled him in for another kiss. This one was more powerful. When Tim pulled back for air, he asked Abby, "Uh, does this mean we are dating again?"

"Yes, Timmy. You're the only ex I had that did not go psycho on me."

Tim laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

They end up cuddling on the couch, the last thought entering his mind before going to sleep was, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Song: _My Best Friend_

Sung by: Tim McGraw


	8. Merry Christmas Darling

Chapter 8: Merry Christmas Darling

**A/N: This one I wrote a few weeks ago but it made more since to post it today. This was requested by a guest. So Asher Jay (everyone calls him AJ) is McGee's and Abby's son, Brooklyn Kaye is Tony's and Ziva's daughter. Don't get me wrong I think it's cute when the four name their kids after other characters but I decided to go a different way with this and named them what I want to my kids to be named if I have kids, and A.J and Brooklyn are young, so they can't say there r's and all that Jazz. I was supposed to post this last night but fan fiction was not being nice to me. But, today is Christmas day consider this my Christmas present to you and if you some of my readers celebrate Kwanzaa then here is your gift one day early. If I have to I will repost it way all the errors in it I will, but I wanted this to be a surprise to all of you and my beta. I hope everyone had very safe, blessed, and Merry Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: T'was was the night before Christmas no one in the household owned NCIS not even a mouse. But one girl, with visions of running through the woods with McGee on her left and Tony on her right, owned Asher Jay (aka: AJ) and Brooklyn.**

|NCIS|

_Greeting cards have all been sent The Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you Merry Christmas, darling We're apart, that's true But I can dream And in my dreams I'm Christmasing with you Holidays are joyful There's always something new But every day's a holiday When I'm near to you The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day The logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas Happy New Year too I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you The logs on the fire Fill me with desire To see you and to say That I wish you Merry Christmas Happy New Year too I've just one wish On this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you Merry Christmas, darling_.

|NCIS|

Abby was sitting on a chair in the living room while she spent another Christmas Eve alone, not quite. She enjoy this year, even though the team keep up with regular contact with Ziva, but her and Brooklyn came to the US this year. Gibbs, Bishop and her husband, Ziva and Brooklyn, Ducky, Palmer and Brenna all came over to have a Christmas dinner earlier. Right before she went into her son's room she overheard AJ and Brooklyn talking, "do you think owr daddies will come home Bookwn" "I don't know Ashwe" she peeked into the room to see both of them staring at the picture that was taken 6 months ago, Tony was holding Brooklyn, and Brooklyn was wearing her NCIS cap and her little NCIS jacket that said _Agent DiNozzo_ on the front, while Tony wore his regular hat and jacket. To his right was McGee holding AJ, just like Tony, McGee wore his regular hat and jacket and Asher was wearing his little NCIS hat and jacket with _Agent McGee _on the front of the jacket. All four was smiling at the camera, Abby was glad she took the picture. Abby also noticed that both had what they claim their 'security blanket' over the two weeks since Tony and McGee got assigned agent afloat for 10 weeks. AJ was holding on to Tim's MIT hoodie and Brooklyn had Tony's Ohio State hoodie on. Abby and Ziva wanted to kill both Tony and Tim when they gave their hoodies to the kids because Abby and Ziva knew that they would have hard time getting it away from them way they could wash them, and it was true for both AJ and Brooklyn, they would not go anywhere without them. Now she sat in the living room sitting in a chair she was waiting for AJ's breaths to even out way she can go back to bed it did not take a genius to figure out that AJ missed his farther. Abby whisper to herself "Timothy McGee I've only got one wish on this Christmas eve and that is I wish we were with you, merry Christmas darling."

|NCIS|

**Song: Merry Christmas DarlingSung by: The Carpenters**


	9. Older I Get

Chapter 9: _The Older I Get_

**A/N: This was requested by ****Padfoot2007****. I'm not going to update until after the New Year, so my lovely readers have a safe and happy New Year.**

**Disclaimer: Let's see do I own a laptop to type up fanfics for NCIS….I mean to type reading logs for ****_Sense and Sensibility_****? Yes. Do I own NCIS? No.**

|NCIS|

_Will I get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think _

_The older I get _

_Maybe I'll get over it _

_It's been way too long for the times we missed _

_I can't believe it still hurts like this _

|NCIS|

Anthony DiNozzo Senior was sitting in his hotel room, sipping on a glass of whiskey.

He started thinking about everything that went on his life. He remembered when he was young, messing with his younger sister, Casey, meeting the love of his life, and then watching her die. He started to feel guilty, he started thinking about Tony.

"Junior is so much like her to the look on his face when he gets upset or angry, to his love of movies," he thought out loud.

Having to tell a kid his mother died was hard, but not even three months later he had left him in a motel room. Then, he was sending off to boarding school, that way it would not happen again.

Casey always picked up Tony from boarding school with her daughter, Anna. Anna's father left Casey after finding out she was pregnant, so Tony was really all the family Casey and Anna had. He spent so much time with them that Anna began to think Tony was her brother. She called him her brother up to the age of 12, when she finally figured out that Tony was not her brother and started calling him Uncle D.

Senior thought about how it was not fair that Tony did not get a perfect childhood. Sometimes, he didn't know he beat Tony because he was so drunk.

He thought sometimes, "The older I get, I'll get over it, but he never will."

He said to himself, "That's probably why Junior and Anna became agents."

He looks over at the clock and sees it's 10:15 in the morning where he is at, but probably late at night in D.C.

He will wait, then, until he thinks it a decent time to call Tony. Until then, he has plenty of time to think what he will say to him.

|NCIS|

**Song: ****_The Older I Get _**** Sung by: ****_Skillet_**


End file.
